Valentine Strain
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Bulma and Vegeta, but the day doesn't start off full of love and roses for these two.


BlueMoon Goddess: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And for this special day of love I certainly wanted to put up a fanfic, and a Bulma x Vegeta one no doubt. Also, fair warning to everyone, Vegeta is going to be a bit OOC in this story, so be prepared for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, its characters, however I do own Nasu. In addition to the plot, which belongs to 'Valentine's Day' by Samantha Young.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Bulma and Vegeta, but the day doesn't start off full of love and roses for these two.

* * *

Life continued to surprise Bulma Briefs-Ouiji. For ten years she and Vegeta had been together, and during those years it got amazing every time. They had an eight year old son, and an almost six month old daughter and they were in a good place. Yet, somehow, for the past few months she'd lost touch with her husband, and it was hard to explain how scary that was.

Vegeta had ventured off into international marketing and his new company was high in demand. On top of that, he did freelance work with artists and independent businesses. It felt like all he did was work lately, and even though they worked full time and they had the kids, there really had been no _couple_ time.

What really got her was that they hadn't had sex in two months. That may not have been much to other couples who have busy schedules, but that was unheard of for them, and Bulma was more than a little worried. She was more than a little hurt. Her decision to surprise him with a special Valentine's evening out was a last minute thing suggested by Chi-Chi. Bulma had just gotten out of a meeting, when she decided to call her. The distance between Vegeta and her was eating at her. She felt incredibly lonely and she finally let herself acknowledge that and called Chi-Chi to see if they could meet up for lunch. During lunch, Bulma had told her everything that hadn't been happening between Vegeta and her.

"Why have you been keeping this to yourself? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked her, concerned.

"No, it's fine." Bulma replied, sadness lacing her voice. She was happy to know that she had a friend that cared about her well-being. "It's just two months."

"That's a lot for you two. And it's not just the sex. When was the last time you had an actual conversation?"

"I can't remember. It's just been a lot of hellos and goodbyes. I knew things would be hard while he tries to make a name for himself with his new company but I don't like this, Chi-Chi. I don't like feeling like I don't know what's going on with my own husband. And the fact that he doesn't even seem to be bothered is more than a little terrifying."

"He's probably just preoccupied. But you have to talk to him, Bulma. Otherwise this will just build up into a huge ball of fiery resentment and that won't end well." Chi-Chi sighed. "You know what you should do? Surprise him. Look, I had reservations for Black Lily tonight, but like always, Goku forgot about it being Valentine's Day and instead won't be home until late. I'll see if I can transfer the reservation to your name. Ask your parents to look after Trunks and Bulla tonight and then go and surprise Vegeta at work, take him out for the night and then take him home and break this dry spell."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll text you to let you know if I can get the table for you."

"Great. Thanks, Chi."

And she did text her and her and Vegeta did get the table. After arranging to have her parents look after Trunks and Bulla for the evening, she finished up early at work, got home, showered, put on a slinky sequined red dress and heels and grabbed a cab that took her across Manhattan to Vegeta's office.

Standing outside it was when Bulma was hit with the butterflies. Butterflies. All because she was going on a date with her husband. Yeah. They really needed to sort this out between them. As much as she was still filled with anticipation anytime they went on dates, butterflies were a thing of the past. And she was happy they were. Their absence spoke of her security with Vegeta, something that she never thought she'd have with any man.

The return of the butterflies was a bad sign.

An omen, one might say.

Bulma went to buzz into the building but the door opened and two guys in suits came out, smiled at her and held the door open for her. She smiled back, feeling a flush of pleasure as one of them held her gaze a little too long. She loved her husband and she didn't want anyone else, but she had to admit, it was flattering when men still looked at her. Especially at the moment when she felt almost invisible at home. She was thirty-eight, still carrying on some of her pregnancy weight, and Vegeta just got better looking with age, Bulma had started to notice wrinkles around her eyes, her breasts weren't as perky as they had been pre-Bulla, and she'd even plucked out a few gray hairs in amongst her cerulean locks. She knew Vegeta loved her, but she also still wanted him to want her, and she definitely wanted him to notice her.

Bolstered by the handsome guy in the suit and his appreciation, Bulma smoothed her hands down her dress that twinkled beneath her coat, ready for Vegeta to see it and get that look in his eyes that she loved. Taking the elevator to his floor, she tried to stem the butterflies, kind of aggravated by them now.

"Excuse me." Bulma stopped a blond woman who was leaving the now almost empty office. "I'm looking for Vegeta Ouiji."

The woman smiled at her. "His office is through the door on the left. You can't miss it."

Bulma nodded her thanks and followed her instructions. She almost wished she hadn't, her aggravation increasing a million fold when she got to the doorway of his office to find her husband sprawled casually back in his chair, gazing up at the dark-haired woman sitting on his desk.

Her eyes traveled over the young woman, her blood heating as she took in every detail of her. She was younger than Bulma, in her late twenties, and she was sitting on Vegeta's desk with her slim legs crossed, her grey skirt riding up her thighs. Her pretty face was framed by poker straight onyx hair, and she was focused completely on him.

Bulma knew that look.

Back before she and Vegeta became a couple, she used to wear that look when she'd targeted a man she was determined to make hers. It was a predator's flirty, sexy, and seductive look.

Bulma's stomach dropped. She watched Vegeta's reaction towards the woman. He kept his distance physically, and he seemed interested in what she had to say… but most importantly he was here with this woman instead of at home with her. The last four months of little affection, of distance, of late nights... the last two months of no sex at all… it all pooled together into her mind as she walked toward them and the awful suspicions planted themselves there as much as she hated herself for thinking it of him. He would never… he would never betray her. But was he thinking about it? Did he want to?

Bulma swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as Vegeta caught sight of her out of the corner of his eyes. He jerked his head toward her, surprise slackening his features.

"Bulma." He stood up with ease and the dark-haired woman turned to look at her, her eyes narrowing as they swept over Bulma. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him, still struggling to speak past the emotion choking her, and then she stared at the woman.

"Bulma, this is Nasu, one of the creatives." He gestured to her and she slid gracefully off his desk. She didn't hold her hand out to Bulma but gave her a nod, her eyes dimming with disappointment as she took her in. "Nasu, this is my wife Bulma."

Since she didn't offer any of the normal pleasantries such as 'nice to meet you' Bulma didn't either.

She turned back to Vegeta. "I wanted to surprise you for Valentine's Day. I got us reservations for dinner."

"Shit." He winced, eyes filled with remorse. "Todays, Valentine's Day."

"Yep." She murmured. Yea, she was very aware that he'd forgotten.

"Let me just shut everything down."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Vegeta." Nasu said, smiling at him. She gave Bulma a little nod as she strode by, swinging her hips in exaggeration.

Vegeta didn't watch her leave and that was probably a good thing. She might've killed him if he did. Once he had grabbed his coat they walked out of the office together. He placed his hand on her lower back to lead her out and she tensed.

He sighed once they were in the lift alone. "I can't even believe you're thinking what you're thinking right now, woman."

Bulma stared straight ahead, trying to keep a hold on her emotions. "I'm thinking I've barely spoken two words to my husband in months because he's always working late. Tonight would've been another night you were late home and I'm suddenly realizing it's not because of work. It's because you're having flirty conversations with a girl ten years younger than your wife."

"That's not even… that's ridiculous." He huffed, sounding exhausted.

"Tonight it was the truth." She turned to look at him as the doors to the lift opened. "Tonight would've been more time away from me and the kids, and for what? To talk with Nasu?"

He stared at her, a tiny spark of anger there. "We were talking about work. I promise. It's nothing more than that. You should know that."

Chest aching as she realized how badly the growing distance between them had impacted on her, Bulma suddenly wanted to bury her head in the sand. "Let's just go eat." She strode out of the lift and Vegeta followed her outside. They were quiet as they waited for a cab to come along with its light on. Once they found one, they got inside and she gave the driver their destination.

"Black Lily?" Vegeta said, surprised.

Black Lily was one of the best Michelin star restaurants in New York City. It was incredibly popular that you had to book a reservation months in advance.

"Chi-Chi was able to get us her reservation."

"This was really nice of you." She felt his warm hand slide into hers and she let him hold her hand, but she didn't hold his.

He squeezed her, attempting to thaw her. "Who did you get to look after Trunks and Bulla?"

"My parents."

"I'm looking forward to being alone with you."

Bulma didn't say a word and he laced his fingers through hers, his grip tightening. "It'll be nice." She managed to wheeze out.

The silent tense atmosphere between them was almost hard to breathe in and it lasted all the way to the restaurant, until they were seated inside Black Lily and were eating their appetizers. Vegeta's phone beeped on the table beside his plate as they ate. Bulma watched him beneath her lashes as he picked it up and frowned at whatever he read.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He said, putting the phone back on the table.

Her pulse started to race faster than the already rapid speed it was going at. "If it's nothing you'll let me see it." She held out her hand to him.

Vegeta glowered at her as he passed it over. "I've got nothing to hide from you, woman. Stop treating me like a criminal."

She took the phone off him and stared at his screen. It was a text from Nasu: **Your wife seemed mad at us. Are you okay?**

Bulma's temper started to rise and she flicked through his past conversations with her. She was only somewhat mollified by the fact that they were all work related and not flirtatious.

She handed him his phone back. "You don't think that text is inappropriate? Since when are you and she an 'us'?"

He put his phone away. "I do think it's inappropriate, that's why I'm not replying."

"She's flirting with you."

"I won't encourage it."

"I guess that's not the point anymore." She shook her head in disgust, angry that he was oblivious to how shipwrecked their relationship was at the moment.

Something like alarm entered his expression at her tone. "Bulma." He leaned over the table, trying to reach for her hand but she pulled back, "You're getting worked up over nothing."

Nothing? Did he honestly not see what was going on here? She threw her napkin on the table and stood up, her chair scraping loudly along the hardwood floors. "I'm not in the mood for Valentine's Day after all. I'll see you back home."

"Bulma." Vegeta stood up, reaching for her arm and missing as she fled the restaurant.

She got in a Lyft, trembling the whole way to their townhouse on 94th street. Once inside, she looked around at the familiar space, the place they'd lived in together for over a decade. Her gaze locked on Bulla's doll on the armchair and Trunks' many toy cars that lined the floor. She wanted her children in her arms so much it hurt. Bulma wanted to breathe them in and take comfort from them, because her home didn't feel familiar right now. It felt cold and lonely and missing its familiar beauty.

The front door slammed and she heard Vegeta's heavy, fast strides as he walked down the hallway. He appeared in the doorway to the sitting room, his frame taking up an intimidating amount of space. His expression was as black as midnight.

"What the fuck was that?" He snapped.

"Do you not want to be with me anymore?" She said, warm, salty tears slipping quietly down her cheeks at the utterance of her fear.

Vegeta looked at her incredulously as he took a step toward her. She waved a hand at him, warding him off and he frowned, halting. "Where is this coming from?"

"Where is this coming from?" She shook her head, curling her lip in disdain. "You realize that every time I try to have a conversation with you, you blow me off to take a phone call from either the office or a client. Any tiny miniscule of free time you have you spend with the kids and that's fine because their more important… but it's like you don't even care that we haven't had a real conversation in months or that you haven't touched me in six weeks. Nothing but a perfunctory kiss on the lips before we leave for work in the morning. Almost like a habit rather than a desire."

"You think I haven't noticed?" He said, exasperated. "Of course I've noticed we haven't seen much of each other, but we knew this transition would be hard at first."

"There's difficult and then there's this!" Bulma cried. "Maybe other women accept this but I won't put up with it. I didn't marry you so the other side of my bed would be warm at night. I married you because you're supposed to be the man I love."

"Don't be ridiculous, woman. We're just having a rough time, that's all."

"And Nasu?"

"Is nothing." He glared at her. "And the fact that you would be worried over something this mundane is beyond crazy."

"Well maybe you should be the one getting worried, Vegeta."

A look of shock crossed his face. "What are you saying?"

She narrowed her eyes on him. "I'm saying I've been lonely for months and you haven't reached for me, you haven't noticed." The tears were running too fast down her cheeks for her to keep up with wiping them so she just left them. "I've tried to pretend that it's okay. It's just a rough patch, but it's not okay." She shook her head. "The way I feel right now… it's not okay. I'm not a fucking doll you can put aside while you're too busy to play with me. I'm your wife and marriage doesn't just magically work out. You have to work at it. And if you don't want to do that anymore because you're too busy with other pursuits then fine… but I'm not sticking around for it. The kids and I will find somewhere else to live. Do you understand me?"

The words had barely left Bulma's mouth and Vegeta was across the room, gripping her arms tight, that she was sure she might get bruises from. She let out a little gasp of surprise as looked into his strained and angered face.

"Never." He growled out. "Never say that to me again. I can't live without you, woman." He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "I'm so fucking sorry I made you feel that way."

They stood together for a moment as she let the sincerity and fear in his voice calm her somewhat. Their breathing found pace, their inhales and exhales slowing down.

"I don't mean to be needy." She whispered, her cheeks burning over what she'd said to him, what she'd threatened. "It's just not like you to not… want me."

"I'll always want you." He said, his voice gruff. "I've just been so fucking exhausted trying to keep up with everything."

Bulma pulled back to look at him clearly. "I know. I know… I just..." She shrugged, feeling guilty for even suggesting leaving him.

He nodded, his eyes searing into her. "But you're right. I was taking you for granted. I just expected you to put up with my absence while things were tough."

"I want to support you." She said. "I do, but I've felt invisible lately."

He sucked in a breath at those words and cupped her face. "What do I do? How do I make this better, Bulma?"

She shook her head and stepped out of his embrace. She felt cold of a sudden. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she shrugged. "We work at it. Relationships take work. I guess… I guess we both took how easy it has been for granted. Things are different now. We have Trunks and Bulla and our jobs… we have to work a little harder at the 'you and me' part."

Vegeta nodded, as subdued as her. "What now?"

"I'm tired." She said softly. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they laid on their bed in the dark of their room. They didn't touch.

"You know that I love you, right?" Vegeta's voice was thick, gruff with emotion.

Bulma took a moment, fighting fresh tears.

"Bulma?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I love you too." She choked out.

The bed creaked and she felt his warmth hit her as he rolled into her. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Her hands fluttered for a moment and then settled on his chest.

"I can't believe I even made you doubt it." He whispered, sounding agonized. "That I hurt you so much you thought about leaving me."

"Maybe my expectations are too high."

"No." He stroked her hip. "No, woman, I fucked up."

"We'll get back on track." And she meant it. She was already feeling relief pour through her just being in his arms.

"But you fucked up too."

Bulma stiffened.

"I know I should've noticed." He said. "But I'm also not a mind reader. It should never have gotten to this point, woman. You should've told me that you were worried I didn't want to be with you." He tugged gently on her hair, tipping her head back.

Bulma could just make out his features but she didn't need to see them clearly to know there was anger in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Just like that the panic was back. "It… it was a combination of things I think. I've been feeling a bit … a bit off about getting older." Bulma admitted. "With it being a few months after Bulla was born, and us not having sex in a while … it's all just built up. I kept it to myself too long. Explosion was inevitable." She sighed, miserable with herself.

"Bulma." Vegeta said, and she could hear the incredulity in that one word, "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I'll never want anyone the way I want you."

"You have to promise." She curled her fist in his T-shirt, "Not to disappear on me again, and I will promise to let you know what's going on in my head."

"I promise." He said immediately.

Bulma tucked her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Things weren't magically mended between them, but they'd get there. When they were younger and just starting out they'd had the argument to end all arguments and still made it through it.

"I'm sorry about Nasu." He said. "You're right. I should be taking whatever chance I get to be with you, Trunks and Bulla. If it had been you in that office, chatting away to some guy, and I walked in on that scene with the kinds of thoughts in my head that were in yours tonight, I would've killed them."

"I know Nasu was just a catalyst for our bigger problems… but I didn't like the look in her eyes when she's looking at you, Vegeta, and that's not paranoia."

"I'll make it clear I am one hundred percent not interested. I promise you that."

Bulma gave him the words she knew he needed to hear. "I trust you."

"Thank you." He hugged her harder. "I know I don't say the words often, but do I love you. I'll never take you for granted again."

He held her close until eventually the tension melted out of her body and sleep reached out to take her.

* * *

"Bulma."

She buried deeper against her pillow, shutting out the voice that was trying to wake her.

"Woman, wake up."

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the glow of light in their bedroom. Her bedside lamp was on and the clock radio said it was eleven thirty.

They'd gone to bed at nine o' clock. Less than three hours ago.

What the hell?

She glanced at Vegeta who was sitting beside her, fully clothed. "What are you doing?" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. They felt swollen from crying earlier.

He took her hand. "We only have thirty more minutes left of Valentine's Day."

Sleepy but intrigued, she let him tug her out of bed and she followed him through the cool, dark townhouse in her pajamas.

When they stepped into the living room she gasped. Candles covered the mantle over the fireplace, the coffee table and any surface that would hold one. On the floor in front of the fire Vegeta had set up a picnic of snacks and wine. In the middle of it all was a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates. Bulma stared at him in questioning awe.

"I, uh, went the twenty four hour supermarket." He said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Vegeta wasn't the romantic type. However, Bulma could remember that during certain moments in their relationship, he would go beyond his comfort and be the prince charming she knew he could be. It was sweet to know that after so many years together, he still got flustered when he did romantic gestures like this to her.

She grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

He reached for her, tugging her toward him and pressing her body against his so there wasn't even a speck of air between their torsos. "I will never fuck up like this again. I promise you that."

Bulma nodded. "Me neither."

He brushed his lips over hers, a seductive whisper of promises still to come. She shivered in anticipation. She'd missed him in more ways than one.

"Come on." Vegeta led her down onto the rug and she laughed at the mini sausage rolls and quiches he'd heated up.

"It's all they had. It's not quite Black Lily."

She grinned, shaking her head. "It's perfect."

They started eating and Bulma just then realized how hungry she was. After a few moments of silence, she looked towards him and noticed he had an unsettled look on his face.

"Would you really try to leave me?" He asked her, his gaze casted downwards.

Bulma closed her eyes, wishing she'd never said that. It was the heat of the moment, it was her own pain talking, but she'd hurt him.

"It would've taken a hell of a lot to make me leave you, Vegeta Ouiji."

He looked up at her and she shivered at the heat, the longing… the determination in his eyes. "I would follow you, you know. I would follow you to the ends of the earth to bring you back to me. I will never stop fighting for you."

And that right there….that was one of the many reasons she loved him. "I just needed the reminder. Not everyone has a love like ours. I was terrified we were becoming just… ordinary."

His answer to that was to push the food out of the way and crawl toward her. Bulma's breath hitched as Vegeta nudged her legs apart and pressed his body against hers until she had no recourse but to lie back on the floor beneath him. He braced himself over her, one hand caressing her thigh.

"It's been too long. I need to be inside you."

She nodded, speechless as arousal flushed hot and tingling between her legs and in the swell of her breasts. "I need you too."

Vegeta slowly stripped Bulma of her pajamas and his own clothes until she was lying naked in the glow of the candlelight and he was braced on his knees over her. She drank in the sight of him, of the warm light highlighting the hard, muscular body that was maintained by the gym and his martial arts training. She had to admit part of her had resented his immoveable commitment to his fitness these last few months, more time given to something else other than her. But lying there, desire prickling her every nerve ending as she took in his masculine beauty, Bulma had to admit she loved the outcome of his commitment. Her gaze moved up to his face and her breath caught in her throat at the expression in his eyes.

"I was right you know… all those years ago."

Her brows drew together at his cryptic comment. "Right about what?"

"When I said no man could possibly deserve you."

Tears stung her eyes at the memory. Vegeta had said those words to her the first night they made love. It wasn't something a woman easily forgot. But it was an insanely beautiful realization that he hadn't forgotten one thing about that night either. A tear slid down her cheek and he came slowly down over her, one hand on her hip, the other cupping her face so he could wipe her tear with his thumb.

"I will make this up to you." He repeated hoarsely.

And Bulma knew him well enough to know that he'd be kicking his own ass for weeks to come about this.

She sought to soothe him, as he had soothed her. "You already are."

On that he kissed her softly, sweetly as he slid his hand between her legs and caught his thumb on her pink pearl. She sighed in pleasure, arching into his touch as he circled it, need swirling low in her belly.

Just as the tension was about to break in her, he broke their kiss and removed his thumb. Her eyes flashed in unfilled desire. A small, playful smirk curled the corners of his delicious mouth and Bulma cried out his name as Vegeta slipped two thick fingers inside of her.

"Look at me, Bulma." He demanded and she did as he asked.

Their eyes held and locked as he wound her up with his fingers, his own eyes darkening with a deepening arousal as he watched her eyes dilate, as he listened to her pant his name over and over. Bulma came on a cry of relief and he grasped her wrists, held her hands above her head and began to thrust into her. Light flared in his eyes as Vegeta looked down at her. Not once, as he pumped his hips against her, as the sweat began to bead across his skin, as the muscles in his jaw clenched with his effort to hold his release in check, did he once break eye contact with her. Bulma wanted to touch him but every time she tried to move her hands he pressed them down harder to the floor.

"Do you see?" He groaned, his thrusts coming faster and harder. "Do you see what you do to me? Only you, woman. Only you…"

On those words she cried out his name again, her inner muscles rippling around him as she came.

"Bulma." He called out as his hips stilled and then jerked against hers as his own hard climax rocked him.

He rested his forehead against her chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think we both needed that." Bulma whispered, amused and sated.

Vegeta looked at her and released her wrists to rest his hands on her waist. She circled his shoulders with her arms and wrapped her legs around him, holding him inside her, tight to her.

"You, Trunks and Bulla." He whispered, his words somber. "You mean everything to me."

Tonight had left them both raw, but whereas Bulma was much calmer now, much more at ease, made so by his reassurances, Vegeta was unsure. She could see the panic buried deep in the back of his eyes. He didn't know if she believed him, and she had a feeling he was going to spend the next few months trying to prove his devotion to her. As much as that would be lovely, Bulma didn't want him feeling the way she had felt for the last few months.

"I believe you." She whispered. "I promise that I believe you."

He coasted his hands up and down the sides of her waist in a soothing, comforting caress. "It's Saturday tomorrow."

"It is."

"You, me Trunks and Bulla. This whole weekend. Just us."

"No work?" She said, hopeful.

"I'm switching my phone off."

She grinned. "That sounds fun."

"Mmm." He brushed his mouth over hers. "I think it'll start with a sleep-in."

"Oh?"

"You're going to be very, very tired, woman." He smirked cockily. "But very, very satisfied."

Bulma laughed and he grinned harder at the sound. "Do your worst, Mr. Ouiji. We've got all night."

"Correction." He said gruffly. "We've got forever."

She bit her lip on a smile. "My, aren't you the quite the romantic this evening."

"Don't get used to it." He said with a gruff. "The only reason I'm being this sweet on you is because it's Valentine's Day."

Bulma playfully pushed at him, her shaking with laughter as he peppered her with teasing kisses and tickling fingers that she tried to avoid. Her failure at both caused her squealing laughter to fill the living room, Vegeta's deeper amusement joining it and making their home feel familiar and beautiful again.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And that's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot! I hope some of you didn't think Vegeta was too OOC, but I believe that underneath all that rough exterior, that Vegeta would try and be romantic towards Bulma when given the chance, especially behind closed doors. In addition, I hope the title of the fic was alright. It was killing me trying to think of a good name for this story and this was kinda the only one I could come up with. Also, I'm sure some were happy to see that I added Nasu in this fic. I just had to bring her back to cause some more drama!

Anyway, I'm sure some of you are probably wondering about my VegBul story I mentioned a few times, and don't worry, I plan to start uploading that story probably this spring or sometime during the summer months when I have the time to sort it out and finish my current fics I have up now. So be on the look-out for it. As I always say, until next time! ^_^


End file.
